Kagome Vs Kikyou: Who's hated more?
by Avello
Summary: Well, its time to voice your opinion! Who's hated more? Kikyou or Kagome? Time to review your arguments and your reasons! Calling all Kikyou & Kagome lovers and haters! Time to pull out the big guns! Goal: 1000 plus reasons. First chapter explains rules.
1. Rules: Ready, Set, Review

Author Note

I've decided to re-make on **Kagome** vs. **Kikyou**, since I'm in the mood to start remaking most of my stories. Now this is strictly review base**. The more reviews, the more reasons we can post as to who hates who the most.** Now, I know some of you are like—crap you made this in the past, are you sure your able to keep up with everyone's reviews? The answer is yes. I know it's a lot of work, but it's not hard making reasons as to why you hate someone. That's like saying it's hard for a crack head to say why they like crack. I mean honestly (**lol**). Well before we get started, please read the rules below this Author's Note. And then you can start Reading & Reviewing. Alright, let's see what I have in store for you guys.

_**The Rules**_

*****Cough cough*****

Now, I know there are a lot of Kagome lovers as much as Kikyou lovers, but we're going to try and make these post as G-Rated as possible. *****Thinks about that***** What the hell am I saying? Matter of fact, screw it—were going to make this story as dirty as possible. Review a reasonable amount of reasons as to why you may hate Kagome or Kikyou. The funniest statements and reviews will be added/quoted to the on-going chapters.

1. Reviews are only 10,000 characters. Meaning that, that's how many words you can type. Pleeeease do not write **a trillion n' one** **reasons** as to why you hate Kagome or Kikyou. Other people need to review as well, and it's hard for me to respond and re-post it in the story if you've taken up a whole page, by yourself Lol. **If you are going to post a review, 5-10 reasons are the maximum and 5 is the least**. If you're going to post, please put **TEAM Kagome** or **TEAM Kikyou**. This way, we can keep up with **who's who**. If this is not posted in the review, please note that I will not be able to add it to the chapters.

2. There's going to be different topics posted at the top of each chapter. Your review must match the topic at hand. Example: **Kagome & Inuyasha vs. Kikyou & Inuyasha.**

3. Please don't argue back and forth in the review box with other reviewers (Anonymously) unless it's legit arguing about Kikyou or Kagome. Anonymous reviewing is a way to spam the box too much and could cause problems for other reviewers. So if it's **Trolling** someone for no apparent reason, it will be deleted. Simple as that, I think most of us are mature enough to handle this rule. There's nothing wrong with fair arguing, but calling someone ugly- or a bitch- or a twat- or a whore (**unless it's Kikyou or Kagome**) will not be accepted.

4. (**Very Important**) At the end of each chapter, I will need at least **15 to 25 people to review** in order to get a good argument going, and in order for me to update. I need reviews from people as to why they hate Kagome or Kikyou. This is a responsive fiction. Meaning, I communicate back and forth with the reviewers. So if it takes two to three weeks for us to get to a certain goal, then so be it. This is so we can give others a chance to be a part of the many arguments I'm going to post.

5. Have fun! This is for fun purposes only. Please don't take too much of an offense to everything that is about to be said. You have your voice, and now it's time for you to use it.

**...**

_5 Rules, Easy enough to follow right? Lol, Watch someone break them._

**.**

If you have any topics in mind that you would like me to post for the first chapter, **please don't hesitate to PM me**. Also, to make sure that we understand the rules and we have people to argue with by the next chapter, I need **at** **least 10 people to review** to this chapter. We need to get the blood flowing before I post an argument lol. How are we going to argue when there's no one to argue with?

_P/s: If you like, I have other stories that are actual stories and are pretty popular. Following: My Baby's Daddy and Notorious: Naughty Girls. Feel free to check them out_!

.

Saying that, what team are you on?

**.**

**TEAM KAGOME** _vs._ **TEAM KIKYOU**

**Ready, Set, Review!  
><strong>

.


	2. Inuyasha's Love

Author's Note

**Good Morning, Everyone!** Sorry for the late update, and I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories in a hot minute. I've been dealing with some slight drama's, computer needs new charger (so no internet for another week), and school is just as hectic (if not twice as bad as before). I really wanted to update over the Thanksgiving break, but my adapter (charger) for my computer stopped working. So I can't use my lap top at home -_- So sucking right now. Well anyways, I've taken up piano and its help me think of some great plots for _Notorious: Naughty Girls. _I promise to have a chapter up for that soon, it just needs to be edited.

* * *

><p><strong>TEAMS<strong>

Wow, you guys are passionate, and I love it. You guys are also very funny. Now we seem to have an even amount of people to make the perfect argument and a few indecisive from what I read. Since the indecisive really couldn't choose on who they wanted to root for, I've placed you in a team so it will be (5 on 5) _hence the 10 reviews I needed to get this started._ Well, here is the list for the teams.

(Set 1)

_TEAM KAGOME_

**GothicAngeloftheDead**

****Mothermonsterx3****risen****

******inuykag 4-eva******

******Saphireanime******

********moi-moi819 (lol reviewed twice XD)********

* * *

><p><em><span>TEAM KIKYOU<span>_

**Shiina Yuki**

**truth ruthless lies**

**loveless an the living fantasy**

**Chiyoko Yuka**

**Kikyo Cockerham**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE<strong>_: If you were indecisive about your choice () you are allowed to choose a team next topic, but since you didn't the first go around. I've chosen for you based on your response. _

(Topic 1)

_Who does Inu-Yasha love more, and why?_

_*****__ cough cough __*****_

Well it's very hard to depict on who exactly he loves more in my opinion. I honestly think that Kikyou and Inuyasha had a fair relationship before Kagome came along. First and foremost, Inuyasha was willing to become human for her because she wanted a normal life, and wanted to enjoy it to the fullest as anybody would want for themselves. Being a priestess takes a great toll on a person of great standards and power—a woman for that matter. She just wanted to live normally instead of being born to aid and protect whenever needed (**morning, day, noon, night, middle of the night**). She wanted to love, live life, and die peacefully as any woman would—especially with the man she loved with her heart and soul. Therefore, Inuyasha did grow feelings for Kikyou, and was willing to change for her—not so much for himself. I guess that's how the cookie crumbles sometimes. People do stupid, foolish acts in the name of love. Pitiful, yet romantic. But, the one fault that Kikyou could not complete was to fill his hatred toward every living thing, and teach him the ways of living normally as a Hanyou. Accepting him for being a half demon and helping him cope with the fact that he is who he is. Human or not, he is still a Hanyou and it wasn't right for her to want to change him.

If you noticed, she was only satisfied that Inuyasha loved her and not humans in general –besides his mother of course. If she wanted someone to be human with her, she should have chosen omigumo (however the hell you spell his name lol)—Naraku. This result in Inuyasha still behaving wildly, having no remorse for anyone but himself. Kikyou and Inuyasha's love wasn't that strong anyways. He couldn't handle the fact that she betrayed him, and if there love was stronger—something like that wouldn't tear them apart so easily. It wouldn't make any sense that she would given the shikon jewel just, so she could be cut down from him. We know Kikyou already, she's bad ass—in her own way. She wouldn't just entrust the shikon jewel with anyone, but of course. That's another topic that's purely controversy.

Anyways, Kagome came in the picture and showed him that he can make friends, be loved, and accepted for who he is. She showed him that not all humans are bad and if you treat people they way you would like to be treated, then you realize that everyone isn't the same. He's helping people, falling in love, rustling around with friends, opening up, and protects those he holds dears. (Kikyou did not complete not even one of those task) She wanted Inuyasha to cheat on Kagome and commit to her own benefit, so that he could go to hell with her. -_- dude WTF. Kagome showed compassion, true love. She showed Inuyasha things that he would have never come to understand by himself because of his past. His haunting past that was caused because of the love his father had for his mother… (btw.. random thought, why did sesshomaru's mother and Inuyasha's father split? -_- great, another unsolved mystery that wasn't even explained in the second series 'final act')

Anyways, Kagome was able to do so much more and introducing him to a whole new world called 'trusting the ones you adore'. She opened doors for him and he loved her even more. He even admitted all of these things in Final Act. So I have evidential proof that Inuyasha loves Kagome more than he could ever love Kikyou, even though there will always be a spot in his heart for Kikyou—which is natural because it happens with everyone. Kagome was the key to unlock everything Inuyasha needed to know about love and life. Kikyou only wanted him for selfish reasons, not to open his heart to the world (but to herself). So ha ha HA.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Review Review Review!**

**(10 reviews to continue)**

**.**

**Reply from your reviews/post will be in the next chapter along with points for the winning team**

**Make sure to put out your best argument! **

**.**

**(3 Paragraphs Maximum, 1 Minimum)**

**.**

_Team Kagome vs Team Kikyou_


End file.
